Strong Woman Do Bong Soon
Details *'Title:' 힘쎈여자 도봉순 / Himssenyeoja Do Bong Sun *'Also known as:' Strong Girl Bong-Soon *'Genre:' Fantasy, action, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' JTBC *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Feb-24 to 2017-Apr-15 *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Strong Woman Do Bong Soon OST Synopsis Do Bong Soon is a young woman born with superhuman strength, who breaks everything she touches if she's not careful. However, she desperately wants to become a willowy and elegant woman, which is the ideal type of her crush In Guk Doo . Thanks to her strength, she gets the job of a bodyguard, to a spoiled rich heir An Min Hyuk, the boss of a gaming company. Opposite of Guk Doo, Min-hyuk is a crazy and odd man who is imperious and has no regard for rules. One day, Bong-soon, Guk-doo and Min Hyuk gets caught up in a serial murder case that breaks in their neighborhood, and end up reluctantly living together for security purposes. A series of misunderstanding occur when Guk-doo mistakens Min Hyuk's affection. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Park Bo Young as Do Bong Soon **Shin Bi as young Bong Soon **Go Na Hee as child Bong Soon *Park Hyung Shik as Ahn Min Hyuk **Choi Seung Hoon as child Min Hyuk *Ji Soo as In Gook Doo **Choi Min Young as child Gook Doo ;People around Do Bong Soon *Ahn Woo Yeon as Do Bong Ki (Bong Soon's twin brother) *Shim Hye Jin as Hwang Jin Yi (Bong Soon's mother) *Yoo Jae Myung as Do Chil Goo (Bong Soon's father) *Park Bo Mi as Na Kyung Shim (Bong Soon's friend) *Baek Soo Ryun as Mrs. Sun Shim (Bong Soon's grandmother) ;People around Ahn Min Hyuk *Jun Suk Ho as secretary Gong *Han Jung Gook (한정국) as Ahn Chul Do (Min Hyuk's father) *Yun Young Ju as Min Hyuk's stepmother *Kim Sung Bum as Ahn Dong Ha (Min Hyuk's older half-brother) *Hoon Ki as Ahn Dong Suk (Min Hyuk's older half-brother) *Lee Se Wook (이세욱) as Ahn Kyung Hwan (Min Hyuk's half-brother) ;People at Baek Tak Group *Im Won Hee as Baek Tak *Kim Min Kyo as Ah Ga Ri ('Jaws') *Kim Won Hae as Kim Kwang Bok *Kim Ki Moo as Hwang Hyun Dong ;People around In Gook Doo *Sul In Ah as Jo Hee Ji (Gook Doo's girlfriend) *Yoon Ye Hee as Jung Mi Hwa (Gook Doo's mother) ;Ainsoft Employees *Kim Won Hae as Oh Dol Bbyeo ;Do Bong Police Station Criminal Team 3 *Choi Moo In (최무인) as Team leader Yook *Oh Soon Tae (오순태) as Bulgom ('Brown Bear') *Yang Joo Ho as Neokboi ('Knock Boy') *Choi Hyung (최형) as Hullaengi ('Hell Angel') *Kim Won Suk as Dotbogi ('Magnifying Glass') ;Others *Jang Mi Kwan as Kim Jang Hyuk (kidnapper) *Son Hyo Eun (손효은) as Jung Hyang Sook (murder victim) *Choi Hyun Seo as Kim Ji Won (kidnapped woman) *Choi Young Shin (최영신) as (kidnapped dance instructor) *Min Ji Hyun as (kidnapped woman) *Kim Young Choon as Il Jin (high school boy) *Yoo In Soo (유인수) as Kang Goo (high school boy) *Hong Ye Ri (홍예리) as Ho Soon Yi (Do Bong Walnut shop employee) *Kim Tae Soo (김태수) as Oh Hyun Joong (contract killer) *Lee Ho Chul (이호철) as Team Leader Cho (Oh Hyun Joong's associate) *Hapkie (핲기) as gangster *Kim Won Joon as subway molester *Lee Jung Kwi (이정귀) as high school boy *Jun Byung Chul (전병철) as Lee Woo Jin ;Guests *Kang Ji Young as JTVC announcer (ep. 2, 8, 10, 13) *Lee Chul Min as fortuneteller (ep. 4, 7) *Kim Won Hyo (김원효) *Song Won Geun as Song Won Geun (theater actor) (ep. 7, 8) *Yoon Sang Hyun as Charles Go (ep. 8) *Lee Soo Ji as voice phishing expert *Jung Chan Min (정찬민) as voice phishing expert *Jang Sung Kyu (장성규) as JTVC announcer *Kwon Hyuk Soo as Nizamuddin/Jo Dal Bong (fake Indian monk) (ep. 12–14) *Lee Sang as Ainsoft receptionist (ep. 14) *Clara as dental hygienist (ep. 16) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Drama House, JS Pictures *'Producers:' Lee Jin Suk, Park Joon Seo (박준서) *'Director:' Lee Hyung Min *'Screenwriter:' Baek Mi Kyung Episode Ratings See Strong Woman Do Bong Soon/Episode Ratings Recognitions *'2017 The Seoul Awards:' Best Actress - Drama (Park Bo Young) *'2017 Seoul International Drama Awards:' Best Actress for Hallyu Drama (Park Bo Young) Reviews See Strong Woman Do Bong Soon/Reviews Notes *Filming began October 2016 and completed on 12th April 2017. *This drama was specially aired on jTBC for the broadcast channel's 5th year anniversary. *The first script reading took place on October 29, 2016. And filming started around the same month. *This is the second time Park Hyung Sik, Kim Won Hae and Yoo Jae Myung have worked together. The first was in Hwarang: The Beginning. *Park Bo Young and Kim Sung Bum had already worked together on tvN's Oh My Ghost. *In episode 3, when they are playing, Do Bong Soon sings "Loser" from BIGBANG to Ahn Min Hyuk. *In episode 4 they are watching the movie Logan. *In episode 8, Do Bong Soon changes the wallpaper on her laptop to one by actor Jo In Sung. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia *English Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:JTBC